


how do I get you alone

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: (but he doesn’t know it yet), Coming In Pants, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wake up America and make this the new religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The mess he’s going to make is unnecessary.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Taylor Swift
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	how do I get you alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yellowflares, sulkingroom, and an anonymous donor for pledging $3 or more on my Patreon.
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

“Taylor, if you keep doing that I’m going to –”

Harry can’t finish with anything but a shaky exhale. Taylor gives him a wicked grin and grinds her palm against the tent in his jeans. Downstairs, Harry can hear Ben and Meri making lunch in the kitchen. Harry and Taylor could be called for lunch at any minute, and he would get a _huge_ raised eyebrow if he arrived downstairs in a different pair of jeans.

But _God_ , when Taylor touches him like this –

Taylor sucks through her teeth, fake-sympathetic. She bites her lip and strokes the back of Harry’s neck.

“Doing what?” she says, gently trailing her fingers up and down the hard line of his cock.

 _It’s not fair_ , he thinks. _She can get hers without making any mess at all._

“You know what,” he says through gritted teeth.

The mess he’s going to make is unnecessary. Taylor and Harry have done all the greatest hits – handjobs, blowjobs, eating out, missionary, and girl-on-top. They don’t _need_ to behave like sixteen year olds snogging in the back of a car. Taylor, this wonderful, terrible girl, is simply making him cum this way because he _likes_ it. He _wants_ to feel the spurt of cum in his jeans, leaking slowly down his leg as a mark of his shame. Ben and Meri giving him an eyebow raise is the icing on the cake.

(He also loves the indirect pressure on his cock, the strange, heady pleasure of Taylor pressuring him to cum without truly touching him. There’s an implicit understanding towards the ambivalence he feels about his cock, as though it is both attached and detached from his body during sex. The visceral wet spot leaking through the zipper of his jeans combined with gentle post-orgasmic pleasure will erase these feelings for just a moment.)

Taylor throws her hair back over her shoulder, exposing the love bites he left behind. Harry’s never going to get over winning her affections. It’s not going to last – they’re too young and too mobile and too sex-crazed to get tied down. Still, he allows himself to believe he loves her when they’re alone. He doesn’t get the luxury of unfiltered emotions very often, so he savors it when he can.

“God,” Taylor moans, grinding into his leg. She’s already gotten off twice, but Harry would love to see it again. However, she manages to collect herself enough to tease him again. Her hand has a slight grip on his cock as she rubs the underside up and down.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” mumbles Harry. He’s so close – any minute now –

“I just – fuck, I can’t stand it. You’re so _pretty,_ ” she says.

Pretty. _Fuck_. He gasps and cums so hard that it makes the small bed creak. Before he’s even come down, Taylor is rubbing herself off again. She gasps and shakes and collapses on top of him. Then, she giggles and kisses the hollow of his throat.

Harry and Taylor blush when Meri calls, “Lunch!”


End file.
